Figured You Out
by SnickersCarWashMMs
Summary: I love this song and I couldn't help but write this. Nick and Sara go out for a meal then to a club, things get hotter from there. Rated M for a big texan reason.


**A/N: I really love this song and I really wanted this to happen on CSI but it didn't...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer and my words.**

I like your Pants around your feet.

_I like your pants around your feet._

Her underwear slid down her legs, and stopped at her ankles, his hands covering where they had previously rested on her hips.

"God Nick." She barely panted out as she looked up at him.

_I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favourite damn disease  
_  
He had her pinned up against the rough wall of an alleyway behind the club they were at. It was dark and both were eager to get each other out of their clothes.

_And I love the places that we go  
And I love the people that you know  
And I love the way you can't say no  
Too many long lines in a row  
I love the powder on your nose  
_  
She fiddled with his belt and jean buttons before they fell to his ankles, his boxers following soon. She gasped as his member came in contact with her bare skin of her thigh, he was hard and hot for her and if it was possible it made her even hornier.

Her shirt was barely open and one of his hands possesively cupped her soft mounds, massaging them, almost bruisingly. His lips were fused to hers before attatching them to her neck, where he sucked, nipped and licked. She thought she was going to pass out from the pleasure as she felt his hands brush over her opening.

Her head was threw back, eyes squeezed shut and Nick couldn't get more of her, she was so beautiful, he thought.  
It had taken so long for both of them to get where they were and neither were going to back out now. After a few dates he had cracked her and now she was his. He had her figured out.

_Ooooh  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out_

"Your freckles are so...sexy." He said as he pulled away from her chest and kissed her again. She mumbled something that sounded like 'thanks' against his lips as she unbuttoned his shirt.  
His perfect chest and abs came into her sight and he could see the hunger in her eyes. "Nick you are so perfect." She grinned at him and he winked at her.

_I like the freckles on your chest  
And I like the way you like me best  
And I like the way you're not impressed,  
While you put me to the test  
I like the wine stains on your dress _

How he had dreamed of being here. He was so glad he had decided to ask her out on a date, which led to a few more dates and that got him here.  
He had taken her to dinner which almost ended up with him dragging her to the restauraunt bathroom and screwing her in the toilet but he managed to make it to the club, well, behind the club.

_At dinner and the club,_

_They had eaten a god forsakenly long meal and the check came. She grabbed it before he could and took a look at the bill. Smiling sensually, she passed him the check, and said, "You can pay for this one."  
He grinned at her. "Definat-" She practically swallowed the words as he felt her bare foot running up his trouser leg and massaging him.  
His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw her acting casual, looking around the resturaunt. "Its beautiful here." She grinned and pulled her foot away.  
His eyes rolled back into his head before he composed himself, and restrained himself from dragging her away and doing her. He walked her out of the restauraunt after paying the bill and to the car. He turned to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him._

_And I love the way you pass the check  
And I love the good times that you wreck  
And I love your lack of self respect  
While you're passed out on the deck  
I love my hands around your neck_

_At the club, they both drank four or five drinks before he convinced her to dance. They danced in the middle of the crowd, her back against his back, her ass grinding into his lap. The air was thick with fog and sexual tension, both were drunk and sweaty and getting hot for each other. His hands ran up and down her legs before sliding his hand up her dress and rubbing her hip.  
She turned her head to face him, he could see the pleasure on her face.  
"Nick." The way she moaned his name almost killed him. She turned around and kissed him, as they broke it off he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the back of the club. When no one was looking they slipped out of the back exit of the club and into the alleyway. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her hard. _

_And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out_

He wrapped one of her legs around his hips and the tip of him rested at her opening. "Oh..my...god" She managed to pant out. "Please, Nick." She looked up at him, her eyes begging and her teeth tugging on her bruised lips.  
He slipped into her with ease, she threw her head back at the way he filled her. He had to steady himself against the wall and he felt the warmth and depth of her around him. He moved fast and quickly, this was not a 'take our time' moment, they both wanted it hard and fast, now.

He heard the most amazing sounds emit from her gracious lips and he had to control every part of his anatomy to stop him from coming too soon. He moved harder and faster until he felt her tighten around him and her mouth bite into his shoulder from screaming out too loud. When she had calmed down he felt her hips moving against him, he came a few moments later. The things she can do with those hips, he thought.

_I love your pants around your feet  
And I love the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favourite damn disease_

He pulled out of her gently and let her leg drop from his waist to the floor. He pulled up his boxers and trousers, refastening them expertly and watched as she leaned against the wall, still panting slightly.  
He looked down to see her red lacy underwear, casually hanging around her ankles. He grinned as she looked at him questioninly. "I like pants around your feet." She rolled her eyes and leaned down to pull them up but he stopped her. He leaned down and pulled them off her legs and put them in his back pocket. "These are mine." She frowned as she readjusted her dress straps. He leaned down to kiss her one last time as she buttoned up his shirt.

"Your such a perv." He grinned at her. "But im your perv." He said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

_And I hate the places that we go  
And I hate the people that you know  
And I hate the way you can't say no  
Too many long lines in a row  
I hate the powder on your nose_

_And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out_

**Reviews are precious...like rocks. **


End file.
